Destiny or trickery
by Younglove1932
Summary: When three new gardens are picked and old legend is revealed the big four's time has now come and they must rise against all forces of evil. with a little bit of friendship and some romance can they make it through? Sorry I suck at summaries xxx


**I don't own anything except the plot I got these idea off two fanfics but I'm not using anything from either of them because it would be copying and I don't like copycats but this isn't my first one I have done quite a few more fanfics except I lost the password to my other account so I now have a new one and I hope you enjoy it and the shippings are Jack and Rapunzel and there may be a bit of Merida and Hiccup but we will see as the story goes on enjoy... PS I'm doing this on voice notes so if there's any spelling mistakes not my fault!**

Once upon a time that had been usually the start right? Yes but not this time this time it's different...

North was in his study meanwhile elves brought cookies to him. The yetis were busy at work painting toys for the up rising Christmas, suddenly there was a bang a bright light surrounded the globe in the middle of North's workshop. "what no it can't be"he cried aloud bringing his wrist to the table and his workshop rattled as the light surrounded the globe "North call a meeting with the guardians"a voice rang out, North looked up only to see the lady of the sun herself. Sunny!

/

Jack flew high above the town roves with the wind behind his back all of a sudden the northern lights appeared in the sky towering above him. "oh great!" He sighed "duty calls" he muttered as he flew towards the North Pole. Meanwhile elsewhere aster saw the lights too "oh crikey" he muttered and tapped his foot twice in the ground opening up a whole. By the time Jack got there aster had already beat him and was stood next to the fire drinking some warm milk. "Why did you bring us here" Jack asked "lights I think it is pitch"north replied histhick Russian accent making Jack laugh. North ignored this and carried on "I already told tooth and Sandy what happened" he pointed to the door and started walking signalling for them to follow. As they got into the room Jack gasped at what he saw, one of the lights on the globe was so brightly it almost blinded him, as he moved around another two were doing the same and Jack didn't understand what was going on. suddenly out of nowhere a voice came out of the shadows "thank you for coming I'm pretty sure you know what I need, you see not long ago me and my brother Manny found out that the last season had came back to life and so we realised now is the time for the big 4 to rise!" North had a shocked face and so did the others, Jack had no clue what was going on with the something he didn't know about? He instinctively reacted "what you on about? what do you mean?"Jack had noticed all of them staring at him "wow I didn't know you didn't know that much frostbite, looks like here we have got a little skimmer. Don't you listen in the classes Jack went mentioned this before" aster said while staring daggers at Jack. Sandy walked over and tapped jack on the back. "when the time will come and all four seasons are spirits, they will guard was all and nothing will stop them from doing their duty."tooth said walking over to Jack. Sunny smiled and said" over 200 years ago you became the winter spirit and then something happened to you that didn't happen to the others, you manage to keep your personality the same as it was when you first became a spirit." "so wouldn't the others?" "no no jack ,they gave up hope , unlike you however we might have to go back in time to get them!" As soon as she said this everyone's face dropped, they knew this would be a big risk to go back in time and take them from their rightful place, but it must be done! "so how do we go get them then?" "YOU, Jack don't I'm afraid only North, Aster and Sandy may do this" "what? why? How come I don't get to go!" Jack shouted as he threw his hands on the air and pacing back and forth. "because. now get over it Jack and stop acting like a child." this made jack shut up and stop. Sunny turn to the others "it is time to go" as she said this she pointed her finger to a wall and a vortex opened up "step through, first North you if you will find a small boy named hiccup and his dragon toothless you will find him in the forests of Burk, good luck."as soon as she had finished her sentence North stepped through the vortex into the new world. "Sandy you are next, when you get there you will find a girl, she shall have red hair and wear a blue dress, you will find with her horse Angus. she is Merida the spirit of summer bring her back to all are essential."Sandy simply nodded his head and walked through the vortex. "now Aster you must be very cautious with this because she is not like the others, she possesses a third power I don't know how but it seems she is unaware of this. Also she is very hazardous, be careful and good luck." "don't worry I'll find the Sheila" Aster replied firmly and literally jumped through the vortex. Sunny turned to Jack"be prepared for your life is only just about to begin" ...

**_hope you enjoyed this short chapter I'm sorry about it being so short but I kinda run out of ideas and time since I was doing this in the middle of the night but then I will post by before next week and I hope you have liked it. Oh, and if you have something criticism to say tell me because I'm always up for alearning new things thank you!_**


End file.
